


a collection of the outsiders ficlets

by bislayer



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 2nd person pov for the x readers, F/M, M/M, Multi, if more are written they will be added and tags will be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bislayer/pseuds/bislayer
Summary: a small collection of ficlets based on the outsiders featuring ships, reader inserts, and general fanfiction.





	1. coffee kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleeping until midday, a stolen item of jewelry, a drug laced with poison with dallas

You knew that it was getting late. The angle from which the sun was hitting your face was a clear indication that you should’ve been up hours ago. Although, even if you had wanted to, you really couldn’t have due to the arm wrapped firmly around your waist. You normally didn’t mind, though it was starting to get slightly uncomfortable, deciding to squirm slightly to turn around and face the tow-headed man.

Your lips unintentionally curled into a smile at the face free of the hardened lines which conveyed his hatred for the world. You kissed the tip of his nose, giggling slightly at the way his nose crinkled, before placing your head at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, placing a slight kiss there, eliciting a slight groan from him. 

“Dal, we have to get up at some point.” You whispered slightly, to which he shuddered slightly, making a noise of protest, keeping his eyes closed.

“Mh, five m’re min’tes.” He mumbled out sleepily, his mouth slightly parted, small snores emitting from him. 

You rolled your eyes slightly, trying to escape from his vice grip, finally managing to sit up, only for his arms to recapture you forcing you back into him, tucking your head under his chin, his warm breath fanning over the back of your ears. 

“Don’ go.” He mumbled out, his words slurring together, as he pressed a light kiss to the temple of your head.

You grabbed his hand, intertwining your fingers together, bringing it up to your mouth, placing soft kisses on his knuckles. “Please, baby. I wanna have coffee.” You whined out slightly, knowing that he would let go, because he could never outright say no to you. 

Just as you had predicted, his grip loosened on you, although his arms still enveloped you, letting you know that he wasn’t happy about you getting up. You wiggled your way out of his arms, leaning down to place a small kiss on his forehead, laughing at his blind attempts to grab you. 

“If you get up soon, I’ll make it worth your while.” You said in a flirty voice, happy with the groan he made. You giggled slightly, always finding his response funny. “I’ll make you some coffee, too.” You said, the two of you understanding the deceleration of love behind it. 

You started the coffee machine, glad that you had caved in to getting it, not wanting to have to do any unnecessary work. You grabbed your favorite creamer, dancing around the kitchen slightly, humming Elvis, waiting for the coffee. 

You raised your hands high above your head, stretching out your back, your over-sized t-shirt riding up slightly. You jumped slightly, startled at the hands placed on your waist stopping them from moving. 

“Jeez, doll, it’s like your tryna kill me with those hips of yours.” Dally rasped out, kissing down your neck over the bruising skin. 

You laughed, leaning your head back to rest on his shoulder. “I didn’t even do anything.” You muttered, your hands moving to his ass trying to pull him closer to you. 

“Like hell ya didn’t.” He muttered, going back to ravage your neck, relishing the small noises that left your mouth. 

“Dal, the coffee is gonna burn.” You whined out, trying to bring yourself back to the task you had been so determined to do.

“It can wait.” He breathed out lowly, his warm breath fanning over your shoulders, causing goosebumps to erupt over your skin.

“No!” You stubbornly said, slightly pushing him off of you as you grabbed the completed pot of coffee, pouring a glass for him and yourself, adding an unhealthy amount of creamer to yours.

He laughed, staring at you with a smirk on his face, your spunkiness still as mesmerizing as ever. He made a face at how much creamer was in your coffee, glad to have the bitterness of his. “You do know that that shit will kill you, right?” 

“Only if you don’t first.” You teased, your eyes dancing with mirth at the annoyed look on his face. 

“I could never hurt you.” He said lowly, his eyes now hardened.

“Lighten up, dummy. It was a joke.” You told him, rolling your eyes at how dramatic he was being. 

“Whatever, man.” He said, clearly annoyed.

“Dal, you’re being a drama queen.” You told him, jutting out your hip, cocking your eyebrow in a way which would’ve put Two-Bit to shame.

“Takes one to know one, doll.” He said, his signature smirk back on his face, grabbing your hips, pulling you into him, taking advantage of your look of shock. He lightly kissed you, before pulling away, making a slight face. “That shit is way too sweet. I prefer my coffee the way it is.” He said, letting go of you, starting to drink his coffee.

“As dark and black as your soul.” You remarked, the mirth returning to your eyes, as you took a sip of your coffee, giving a knowing look as he looked at you with shock, only for a smirk to appear on his face.

“Oh, doll, you’re gonna regret that.” 

“Am I know?” 

“Yeah.” He drawled out, putting your coffee on the counter behind you, kissing you roughly as his fingers roamed over your body, tickling you, parting only when your laughs were becoming too much.

“Stop!” You laughed out, feeling his unrelenting fingers stop abruptly, before pulling you back in for a bruising kiss, finally feeling at peace with the stolen ring in his pocket.


	2. football chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of how johnny got the nickname "johnnycake"

A football being thrown in the air. Shouts from multiple young boys, as they raced towards it, only for it to fall on the ground and roll away. It sped further and further down the grassy slope, the pants of the boys being heard, as they halted one by one. Dirt covered sneakers, kicking up silt, as the ball finally halted to a stop.

Two pairs of hands reached for it. Blue eyes met black. The hardness of the blue, causing the black to shy away fearfully. Dally quickly snatched the ball and made a show of scowling at the younger boy, feeling immediate regret when he saw the distraught look in the other boy’s black eyes. He was internally debating with himself about what to do, although his mouth seemed to work faster than his mind.

“I’ll give it back if you talk.” Dally said harshly, confusing himself by the tone of his words. “You never talk.” He added on gentler, everything making sense to himself, not noticing the look of confusion in those big black eyes, but heard the whimper of confusion from the smaller boy.

“Ponyboy and Darry don’t talk that much either, but Darry’s a goody-two shoes, and whenever Pony does talk he’s whining. Steve and Sodapop never shut their mouths.” He said, elaborating on what he had been saying before. “And, I swear if I ever hear Two-Bit talk again, it’ll be too soon!” Dally declared.

“Keith.” The brown-skinned boy corrected quietly.

Dallas stared at the boy with a look of wonder, not expecting such sass, before a huge grin spread across his face. “Naw,” he guffawed, his thick New York accent coming out. “I have a feeling Two-Bit’s gonna stick.”

The brown-haired boy matched his smile, amusement dancing in his ebony eyes. He extended his right arm, “Can I have the ball now?” He asked, his voice slightly louder than it was before, giving Dally an idea of his age.

“Wait, what’s you name?” Dally asked, still holding the ball firmly in his arms. He had always had a problem remembering names, but it was hard to forget a name like Ponyboy. 

The boy’s face flushed, his gaze moving towards the ground, thankful that his hair hid his brightening ears. “Johnnycae.” He muttered softly, slurring his words together.

“Jawhnnycae?” Dally asked, confused slightly, before his eyes lit up in realization. “Oh, it’s Johnny Cake!” He looked a bit confused. “Cake’s a weird last name, but nice to meet you Johnnycake. I’m Dallas Winston.” He said, enunciating his name, holding his arms out, giving the ball back to Johnny.

“Johnnycake, lets race! First one to Two-Bit wins!” He yelled out, the two young boys running back up the grassy slope to their friends, who had heard the yell from the young blond, realizing that Johnnycake was a fitting nickname for their precious friend. 

The blue and black eyed boys had tackled their stocky friend to the ground, the laughter inflicted by the three, drawing the others nearby, causing them to join the mess. The group had gone home that night, laughing at the new names of two of their friends, the football laying on the grassy hill, forgotten.


	3. promfusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what color does my tie have to be?"  
> "what?"  
> "oh shit, i forgot to ask" with dallas

Prom was one of the stupidest things ever, and your best friend Dallas Winston couldn’t agree with you more. It was basically spending an insatiable amount of money on somewhat decent food, dresses that would only ever be worn once and probably be ruined in the process, and crazy ways to ask someone out, only to watch your entire grade grind on each other, and give the bitchiest girl and her boyfriend bigger egos. 

Though, you did have a respect for it. It was sort of sweet, being able to celebrate surviving four years of hell, along with being able to spend one last night of fun with the people who made life bearable for those hellish years. 

Despite hating school dances, because of the anxiety they provoked, you were actually looking forward to prom, though you would never admit it aloud. You were going to be going with a group of your close girlfriends, dragging along whomever of the gang you could convince to go; basically meaning forcing Steve, Soda and Two-Bit.

Despite not going to school, you had convinced Dally to go with the rest of you, through a bit of bribery, ending up having to resort to blackmail. Though, he wasn’t as upset as you thought he would be. Yes, he grumbled and whined a lot about it, but that was about it. 

He begrudgingly agreed to go dress shopping with you and your friends, surprising the group of you when he picked out which would look best on your friends. He had asked you why you weren’t looking for a dress, to which you smirked slightly, saying that you would wait until they were slightly cheaper, not having enough money quite yet for the silver dress you had your eye on. 

The week before the prom, you had managed to snag the dress you had wanted, and your friends were at your house, deciding which of them would get Soda as their date, them having collectively decided that Dally was your date, much to your chagrin. You had argued till you were blue in the face, saying that he was only your friend, them giving you a knowing look before rolling their eyes at you. You had rolled your eyes at them, laughing slightly as you walked to your kitchen to get a snack, ignoring their antics.

You heard the phone ring as you were in the kitchen, about to go pick it up, only to hear it stop ringing. You shrugged your shoulders, going back to find the secret stash of candy you had, only to find a bread roll instead. Shrugging over your loss, you started to eat it, not really caring that much. 

“(Y/N)!” You heard your name being called, followed by giggling, and you were filled with a sense of uneasiness as you walked back to your room, looking at your friends who were giggling their asses off. “It’s for you.” You took the phone from them, only to have them laugh more.

“Hello?” You questioned, feeling as if you had just walked into a trap.

“(Y/N)?” You heard a gruff voice ask, your anxiety diminishing greatly at hearing the familiar voice.

“Yeah, Dal?” You asked, wanting to know why he was calling. 

“What color should my tie be?” He asked, sounding as if he were looking through a pile of clothes.

“Why do you need a tie?” You asked, feeling completely confused, because you were expecting him to need you to bail him out of the cooler. Again.

“For prom, you dumbass.” He said as if you had some remote idea about what he was talking about. “After all, it was your wonder-fucking-ful idea for me to go.” He said, you choosing to ignore his tone.

“Well, I don’t know. Why the hell are you asking me?” You asked, your confusion from earlier returning back ten times as powerful.

“Man, don’t the guys tie have to match the girls dress and all that shit?” He asked, starting to feel confused himself. If Ponyboy was messing with him about this thing, he would murder the kid.

“We’re going together?” You asked, having no idea what the fuck was happening.

“Aren’t we?” He asked, sounding as confused as you.

“Since when?” You asked. “ I didn’t ask you, and you didn’t ask me.” You said, looking around your room, as if it somehow had the answers to your questions. You waited for a few minutes, hearing no response, wondering if he had hung up on you. “Dally?”

“Shit.” You heard him whisper to himself. “I forgot to ask her.”

When you heard that, you snorted, trying to contain your laughter, though you were unsuccessful.

“Ah, shudap.”

You laughed even harder, before you calmed down slightly. “Okay, I’m sorry.” You lied, with a huge smile on your face.

“No you’re not.” 

“No, I’m not.” You agreed, before breaking into even more laughter, tears starting to fall. “It’s just so funny. Dallas Winston doing something for someone else.” You told him, laughing a bit harder.

“Shadup, before I let you go by yourself.” He said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Silver.” You told him, your laughing subsiding into the occasional giggle, biting your lip slightly, waiting for his response.

“Hah?” He asked, feeling confused.

You smiled, biting you lip a bit more, feeling your cheeks heat up. “Your tie should be silver, but I don’t really care. Also, don’t bother with a corsage.” You told him, knowing that he wasn’t entirely sure of what he was supposed to do.

You could practically hear the smirk in his voice, as he said, “Okay doll.” You laughed silently, as you heard him whisper “Yes,” imagining him doing a fist pump.

“See you then, ass.” You said in a playful voice, hanging up, turning back to your friends, them having a knowing look on their faces, getting ready to hear them say they told you so.

“Ah, shadup.”


End file.
